Sayoko
|japanese voice=Risa Taneda |species=Human |gender=Female |eye color= White (Blind) |hair color= Charcoal & Chalk |blood type=AB |birthdate=February 29 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=17 |height-part1=163 cm |weight-part1=52 kg |alignment=Neutral Good |rank-part1=Chūnin |classification=Sensor |tailed beast= |occupations= |nature type=Water Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai= |ninja registration = |academy age= |chunin age= |jounin age= |anbu age= |character theme= |battle theme= |serious battle theme= |affiliationss=Sunagakure, Land of Wind |clan= |teams= |shippuden=No |father = Unknown |mother = Unknown |origins = Unknown |residences = Sunagakure |location = Land of Wind |physicalstatus = Fatal |weapons = Triple-Bladed Claw, Kunai Blade, Paintbrush Tantō |tools= Kunai, Senbon, Ink, Scroll, Shuriken, Explosive Tag, Wire |attire = Yukata, Arm Bands, Geta, Oni Mask |general = Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Killing Intent, Transformation Technique, Winding Smoke Technique |spider = Armour of Sticky Gold, Rain of Spiders, Spider Bind, Spider Cocoon, Spider Sticking Spit, Spider Sticky Gold, Spider War Bow: Terrible Split, Spider Web Area, Spider Web Flower, Spider Web Unrolling |ink = Ink Clone Technique, Ink Flush, Ink Mist Technique, Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet, Super Beast Imitating Drawing, Super God Imitating Drawing |water release = Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique, Water Release: Snake's Mouth, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Water Whip, Water Replacement |unique traits = Lost her sense of sight; blind, Two-tone hair |quirks = Tends to touch and sniff food and people, Speaks in a very formal tone; lack of word contractions, Fidgets with her hands when uncomfortable }} Left for dead, Sayoko is a teenager found in the desert regions of the Land of Wind. She has been robbed both of her sight and memories, currently leaving her in a vulnerable state. Disposition This fragile, sightless being has been sheltered, pitied, and trivialized by her supposed, self-appointed saviors in spite of her animosity toward this treatment. Though defenseless, she loathes burdening others and detests even more so being coddle by her companions; although blind, she seeks no pity from anyone, knowing her sympathizers are ignorant to her plights. Sayoko feels threatened by the darkness that has consumed her sight, and it has begun tainting her weakening mind to a point where it had molded it into that which fuels her nightmares. Having lost the ability to sketch- a hobby that she was prodigious in and loved passionately- she is forced to be alone with her thoughts that are grim and despairing most of the time; a weight no other can be asked to bear has settled upon her shoulders, seeking to crush her beneath its oppressive nature, yet she had so far fended it off. Sayoko fears losing her other senses, having already been deprived of her sight and her capacity to draw, and she is wary of speaking out about her anguish in fear that no one will understand. The sightless amnesiac is compelled to distance herself from would-be heroes and heroines that seek to crack her hardened outer shell and peer at the revolting mess of a girl within. Being a hopeless romantic, she seeks a companion that will completely understand her troubles, but teeters between a state of hope and despair over such fantasies. Sayoko does fantasize about her ideal partner on days when her burdens seem light, and the delicate artist was previously known to have enjoyed literature with romantic plot lines. She can describe her sweetheart with astonishing detail, but such high expectations may one day come crashing down. Music soothes even the most savage of beasts, and this is true for those demons dancing in the woman's head. Their presence is unforgettable and she cannot escape into her art as she once believes she was able to. Music has proven to lull these creatures into a state of calm. Sayoko enjoys soft, light songs with sharp tones, which she believes may have been her source of inspiration prior to losing her memory; she loves how such songs can tickle the imagination of their listener. Due to her handicap, though she strives to push past it, she has sought to amplify her other senses, so finds joy in sniffing food or people to help her identify them without being told. Her hearing is sharper than average, thus musical notes entice her greatly while easing her woes. The amnesiac is severely embarrassed about her loss of sight and shies away when companions comment on this; it is wise to avoid the topic. She has several peculiar qualities that make her nigh unforgettable; with her sense of smell being higher than average, she tends to sniff people's hair, or her own food, to later identify them; and she has never been noted to speak with contractions in her sentences, indicating a possible nobility or a formal upbringing. Skill Set Presently, Sayoko has no memory of her abilities and skills, other than the ability to draw that was lost with her eyesight. She has only slightly higher auditory and olfactory senses than other people, but it is not impressive by any means. Background Only brief hints in her mannerisms and drawings, which were clearly done prior to losing her sight, give any indication as to what her upbringing may have been like. Sayoko does not know where she came from, or who she was other than a first name and that she enjoyed drawing. Features Manner of Dress Her air of beauty, elegance, and propriety is magnified by her manner of dress; Sayoko's winsome attire includes a deep purple and lavender Yukata of thigh length and short sleeves tied with a light pink obi sash and dark pink belt. Geta are worn on her feet that are otherwise bare and a small carrying bag is toted around for various objects; items such as her weaponry and personal items appear to be stashed out of sight while her Oni mask is attached to the belt of her Yukata. General Appearance Black and white hair to her jawline, curled and naturally colored, is her most identifying feature- even her eyelashes display each color independently. Her doll-like features and glassy, white eyes result in people believing she is a descendent of the Hyūga Ichizoku, yet she becomes highly offended if this is suggested to her. Sayoko has ivory skin, nearly unblemished, and is quite small for her age, being only five feet and three inches tall. Her general build is described as slim and she does not appear to be toned, giving her a very delicate and helpless air.